


Victorious Colors

by selenofil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, but so am I, hunay is just implied, jesus tagging is hard, maybe sex in later chapters, mentally ill lance, transphobic language, ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenofil/pseuds/selenofil
Summary: It all started when a teen with a blue eyes kill one of the Prophet’s twelve apostles.It all started when everything was over.





	Victorious Colors

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic here and first fanfic in English! So if you see any gramatical errors please let me know, because it will also be good for my English grades.

* * *

  _Accept your past with no regrets, handle your present with confidence and face your future with no fear_.

_-Nazım Hikmet_

* * *

 

 

If you ask someone in the street ‘’What’s the current state of your country?’’ ,they probably will run away from you without looking back. Of course, there will be some people who answers you, but they will all repeat the same thing like robots: ‘’God saw our counrties bad situation, so he send us our holy saviour, Alfor! We must worship him for what he done to us and our country.’’

But there will be some people who will say their real thoughts about current state of their country. What they say to you, unlike robots, would be depressing and real; and that will be why police in the street take you two and put in the prison, to execute on the public television.

Because of Treason, the worst crime in Garrison of Altea.

And people will watch you, you two who execute because of Treason. Even though most of them will find the Govurment right, some of them,the minority party of them, will know that you’re not executed because of your own sins, but theirs. Because if they did something from the start, something against their defraduation, their injustice, and their impudence; none of them would happen. It’s not your, or that person who told you the truth fault, but theirs. It’s their fault, fault of three monkeys. Fault of whose sees no evil, fault of hear no evil, and fault of speak no evil. So they deserve it, every bit of it.

And even though they know it, they still won’t do anythink against to the Govurment; because everyone else believes that they (people who controls them) are God’s gift to them; Prophets.

Maybe that’s why when Allura, daughter of Alfor, revolt against her father and the Govurment, there was a huge confusion in the public. Can a Propeths daughter go against to her father? The answer was apparently yes, so they wanted her execution. They wanted the witch burn, they wanted to throw her to the fire.

But when Alfor refused to execute his daughter, public’s dependence for him was shaken. His daughter was a heathen after all, didn’t she need to be executed?

And they learn the truth. When Alfor exile her daughter, she got raped, and then die because of Hypothermia.

People were happy. They were happy when they learn a woman got raped and leave alone to die. They thought it was what she deserve, she deserved to die because of his behaviours to her father. They thought God punished her because she rebel against her father, so they should never go against their Holy Saviour.

They lived like that, for two years.

When a trans male got raped by a group of men, they said ‘’She deserves it.’’, ‘’She was ill.’’ and ‘’God never makes mistakes.’’ When the soldiers shot A Black Muslim women, because of her hijab, they thought, ‘’She deserves it. ‘’, ‘’She was believing in an other religion, the true religion is ours.’’  
They lived like that for two years, when a soldier tried to protect his sister (they soon learned her sister was a trans male who got raped) and they both exiled from the country, or when they shot a little girl’s brother and father in front of her eyes, they never do anything for them. They just thought it was what they deserve, and they shouldn’t be like them.

They live like that, for two years; like a sheep in the tortoiseshell.

For two years,

Until a teen with a blue eyes killed one of the Prophet’s twelve apostles.


End file.
